


eyes on her.

by razussy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Celeste, bi toko, celestoko, kind of fanon, random oneshot lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy
Summary: celeste gets caught for staring at toko.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Celestia Ludenberg
Kudos: 23





	eyes on her.

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this in the drafts for a while and it is 3am so excuse the fact i rusheD,,

staring: it is seen as rude, and disrespectful. this is something taught to everyone since they were a young child, and still is applicable to the later years of life. in some cases, celeste understood this notion and stuck with it; only passing a glance to passersby, and keeping eye contact with those who are speaking to her.

for now, the first day of officially sitting in the cafeteria with all her fellow classmates, the norm didn't count. celeste had her eyes on a lone girl, her stiff posture and nervous expression intriguing her quite a bit. she seemed different from the rest of the group, which she already came to terms to liking.  
purple hair styled in braids, thin and round framed glasses, average school uniform; these all fit the girl, from what she knew of her thus far.

celeste averted her attention back to the main conversation, deciding she shouldn't get ahead of herself with the qualitative observations. spread it out throughout the days she will see her, not be too obvious but not too discreet. she'd like to gain her suspicions, maybe even get a conversation out of her. anything, really — she did not know what made her so interested in her, but she was.  
was it her pale face? was it her odd quirks? was it her quiet comments? honestly, celeste would have to confirm all of these were the case.

it did not take long for the group of students to be comfortable around one another; this leading to the one she’s been interested in - toko fukawa - to question her about the constant staring.  
“what’s your problem?” asked toko, a bit of a stutter rolling over her words that had a tone of agitation. she does appear to be a little contemptuous with the gambler.  
“ah, you are talking to me, yes?” replied celeste, as she cocked her head to the side; right as the other students were slowly trickling out of the cafeteria, wonderful timing.  
“yes, i am! why do you always stare at me like you are judging me?” she stepped closer to where she was sitting, hands balled into fists and held up to her chest.

great, she wants an answer to a question even she did not know the reason for. perhaps if celeste shifts her eyes to the ceiling and pretends to try and think of her response, the other will drop it and leave in a fuss. fortunately, toko said something to help her actually answer.  
“or do you find me just so disgusting? so vile?” the tone was wavering, and a flush of light red glowed on her cheeks for a moment. an odd pleasure, huh? not too startling, coming from an ultimate writing prodigy.  
“oh, quite the opposite. i find your exterior to be alluring, to put it simply. you are, in my own personal opinion, attractive.”

silence was not uncommon in the school, but this just takes the cake for having the most tension in its atmosphere. did she say the wrong words? celeste was positive they were the correct adjectives - she just assumed that was the end of the conversation, so she lifted her cup to take a sip of her tea.  
“you... find me pretty?” she restated, an expression of shock on her face. she must not be complimented often.  
“that’s essentially what i said, yes,” nodded celeste, as she set her teacup down again then stood. she wasn’t going to take care of her things, that’s hifumi’s problem now. before she could get the chance to make her exit, there was a sudden grip on her sleeve that caused her to snap her attention back behind her. to no shock, it was toko, though she found it rude of her to grab her without permission.

the somewhat shorter girl had a mischievous smirk and a noticeable lip bite; that did not leave a recognizable feeling in the pit of celeste’s stomach. she couldn’t imagine what was going through her head, the thoughts that were more than likely submerged in ill descriptions of her weirdest fantasies.  
“that isn’t a lie, right? you’d say it again if you were being honest… right?” she pressed, her grip on her sleeve tightening in the slightest. the giggle that followed the girl was close to giving the gambler have a panic - a lesbian panic. all she could manage was a nod to confirm that her question rang true, despite her possibly wanting a more verbal response. this is not going how she had planned, she had to admit.

“then- then do it. repeat the line,” the volume in toko’s voice began to soften, as if she didn’t want anyone to hear the desperate tone. clearly, she liked the validation, yet liked the humiliation at the same time; depends on the person giving it, she had to guess. celeste proposed that if she were to inform toko of her thoughts again once, twice, thrice, she’d be able to go back to her room. it was worth a shot, now, considering she had to get the overwhelming feeling in her chest dealt with alone.  
“you’re alluring to the point i cannot help but look at you when we are in the same room. you are pretty, beautiful, attractive, all of those words are perfect to describe you.” she talked in a confident tone, the conviction that she was speaking nothing but the truth rang present. at this point, it was time for her to head out and let toko deal with herself.

finally, toko had let go of her sleeve and was holding her own face; the blush had deepened to a strawberry red shade. she didn’t respond coherently, just mumbles and giggles and sighs that indicated she is satisfied. that’s one way to make girls swoon, thought celeste as she stepped away from the writer and out of the dining hall.  
wait, swoon? was that what she’s been wanting to do? celeste paused in her tracks for a minute to think about it, then brushed it off and continued her walk to her dorm. who knows, half the time she doesn’t know what she wants or how she’s feeling, so there is no reason to grudge further into the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> lol anyway stan these two please i beg


End file.
